Batman
Batman is a masked hero who works alongside his sidekick Robin and is a member of the Justice League and the Dynamic Duo. He is also the main protagonist of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Appearances in Story LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the beginning of this game a group of villains including Riddler, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Clayface were attempting to perform thievery. After Batman manages to defeat Clayface, he discovers that Riddler got away on Two Face's van. Batman attaches a tracker on the van and tracks them down. Batman follows the Riddler into Mr. Freeze's base and quickly defeats Mr.Freeze and continues to fight Poision Ivy who rescues Riddler. Batman defeats Poision Ivy and then defeats Two Face. The last battle is with Riddler, and Batman at last manages to defeat him as well. Later, Penguin along with Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Bane, and Catwoman, plotted to take over the city by using several penguin robots. When Batman reached the sewers he imprisoned Killer Croc. Later the duo challenged Man Bat, who they also defeated. Batman's last battle is with the Penguin and Catwoman. After defeating them Batman moves on to defeat his last enemy Joker. Joker along with Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Moth, and Harley Quinn planned to spread chaos. Batman reaches the factory that Joker was operating in and defeats Mad Hatter, however Joker escapes on his helicopter. The news comes that Commissioner Gordon was kidnapped and Batman rushes to the scene to fight Harley Quinn. Once Harley Quinn was defeated Batman fought Joker, the last boss. Eventually Batman defeated Joker and the story ends. LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Once the Man of the Year Award is presented to Bruce Wayne, The Joker intervenes. Bruce puts on his batsuit and prepares for battle. Batman battles several villains in the theatre in the following order: Harley Quinn, the Riddler, and Two Face. Afterwards, Batman realizes that Joker escaped Batman follows Joker into the Gotham Funland, where they battle. Batman manages to imprison Joker but Lex Luthor, using his Deconstructor, frees Joker from Arkham. Joker then frees other villians that Batman is forced to fight. Batman with the help of other heroes such as Superman, The Flash, and Green Lantern end up defeating all the villians and re-imprisoning them. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Batman is one of the many heroes who joined forces with other members of the Justice League in order to defeat Brainiac before he could shrink the planets into miniature size using the powers of his captured lanterns. Batman is first seen chasing Killer Croc, who at the time was working under Joker and Lex Luthor. Later in the Batcave, Batman becomes mind controlled by the Brainiac ship he begins to fight Robin and Alfred, who managed to defeat him. Batman decided to go to the Watchtower. Upon arrival he was forced in battle with other Justice League members against the Legion of Doom. However, the heroes soon realize they must join forces with the villains in order to take down the greater threat of Brainiac. Abilities *Batman can use basic melee attacks such as punches and kicks. *Batman can use batarangs as a ranged attack. *Batman can interact in certain areas with bats. Variations LEGO Batman *Batman (Sonic Suit) *Batman (Demolition Suit) *Batman (Glide Suit) *Batman (Heat Protection Suit) LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes *Batman (Power Suit) *Batman (Electricity Suit) *Batman (Sensor Suit) LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Sets *Batman (Standard) *Batman (Classic) *Batman (Dark Knight Trilogy) *Batman (Jetpack) *Batman (Arctic) *Batman (Scuba) Unlocking Batman is a free character that can be unlocked from the very first level of both games: LEGO Batman and LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. Sets * Batman (Buildable Figure) * The Bat vs. Bane: Tumbler Chase * Arctic Batman vs. Mr. Freeze: Aquaman on Ice * Batman: The Joker Steam Roller * Batman: The Riddler Chase * Batman: Man-Bat Attack * Batman: The Penguin Face Off * The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape * Catwoman Catcycle City Chase * Batwing Battle Over Gotham City * The Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase * Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * Batman Jetski (Polybag) * Batmobile (Polybag) * Batman (SDCC 2011 exclusive) * The Batcave Trivia *Batman was the first superhero ever used in official LEGO sets and games. *Batman appears in every level/mission of all three games. *Batman is present in the LEGO Movie. *Batman has the most variations of any LEGO Superheroes characters followed by Iron Man. Gallery dynamicduo.jpg|The Dynamic Duo with Joker in Background. Batman with superman.jpg|Batman along with Superman. Batman grapple.jpg|Batman swinging through Gotham. batman with heroes.jpg|Batman along with other heroes. Bat001.jpg|Original 2006 Batman Bat002.jpg|Batman Film Suit Bat022.jpg|Classic Comic Suit Bat024.jpg|The Dark Knight Batman Sh002.jpg|2011 Comic-Con Exclusive Sh016.jpg|Black Superheroes Suit Sh016a.jpg|Black Superhero Suit (New Cowl) Sh025.jpg|Blue Superheroes Suit Sh019.jpg|Blue Superheroes Suit (With Jet-Pack) ElectroBatman.jpg|Electro Suit NewBatmanFig3.PNG|Arctic Suit DarkKnightFIg1.PNG|The Dark Knight Rises BlackBatmanwWingsFig1.PNG|Black Superheroes Suit (With Jet-Pack) Bats.png|Beware the Batman Batman_(Scuba).png|Scuba Batman Juniors_batman.png|Juniors Batman Christian_Bale_Batman.png|Batman Begins SpaceBatman 2015.png|Sopace Suit Z4.png|Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) New52Batman_2015.png|New 52 Batman Basic_batman_suit_LB.png|Batman in LEGO Batman: The Videogame Batman_lb2.jpg|Batman in LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Batman_(Classic_suit).jpg|Classic Suit on the DS LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes Batmannn.png|New 52 Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham SpaceBat.png|Space Suit Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham BatmanZurenthar.png|Batman (Zur-En-Arrh) in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 1966Batman.png|1966's Adam West Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Darkbat.png|The Dark Knight Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Rainbowbat.png|Rainbow Batman in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Batjoke.png|Batman (Joker Disquise) in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Category:LEGO DC Superheroes Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Category:Index